


Union of Soul and Body

by The_Golden_Dice



Series: Discovering Intimacy [4]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Bodily Fluids, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Intimacy, Loss of Virginity, Male Dominant, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Wedding Night, male orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Golden_Dice/pseuds/The_Golden_Dice
Summary: Newly married, Adam and Belle experience their first night together.





	1. Chapter 1

Belle sat on the edge of Adam’s bed and reached to receive the glass of claret that he held out to her. The mouthful of wine she took was large, and she hoped that the rich, dark liquid would burn away some of her nerves. Her husband stood over her with his back to the roaring fire, gazing intently into her eyes. A golden glow cast shadows over his face and she thought, not for the first time that day, how beautiful he was. 

“What are you thinking?” His voice was slightly hoarse. Whether from speaking to wedding guests all day, or due to arousal, Belle couldn’t tell. She placed her empty glass on the stone floor, stood, and moved towards him, never breaking the intense eye contact between them. When she reached him, she touched one hand to his chest. He responded somewhat hesitantly by putting down his glass and wrapping his arms around her. Beneath his shirt, Belle could feel that Adam’s quick breaths were shaky. 

“I was thinking that I’m glad to finally be alone with you.” As she said it, Belle smiled slightly. The wedding had been wonderful. Moments from throughout the day kept coming back to her in flashes. The vows had brought tears to her eyes and Adam’s speech had filled her with happiness. Their first dance had brought a moment of levity when they had joked together, and her father had never looked happier while painting the scene. Despite all of that, her words to Adam were true, she had been longing for this moment all day. 

“And I, you, my love.” He responded breathlessly. 

“Are you nervous?” Belle asked in similar tones, a tiny frown line appearing between her brows. 

Adam drew her closer and touched his forehead to hers. He leaned to kiss her lightly on the tip of her nose, something he knew that she liked. He drew back slightly and smiled.

“I am. I’m shaking terribly, as you can no doubt tell. That may be down to excitement though. I must confess, I have wanted this for so long.”

A blush rose in Belle’s cheeks, not because she was embarrassed at Adam’s words, but because she realised that she too had been full of desire for this for longer than she’d previously admitted to herself. There was something about the hint of her new husband’s aroused scent that took her back to the days before the curse had lifted, when she’d first realised there was an attraction between them. 

Feeling suddenly bold, Belle closed the gap between her lips and Adam’s, instigating a passionate kiss. They’d been here before at least, and they fell into a familiar rhythm. As the kiss became deeper, Belle began to notice a familiar slickness in the place between her thighs. In the back of her mind she knew this was her body readying itself for lovemaking. She broke the kiss off suddenly. 

“I believe we need to be undressed for what happens next.” It wasn’t a question. Adam wondered if Belle knew the power she had over him as he began to silently undress. When he was naked, he reached to untie the laces of Belle’s chemise. She watched him as he did so, and her nervous excitement built up inside her like sparks of lightning. 

Adam lifted Belle’s nightdress off over her head and tossed it to the ground. This was the first time he’d seen her fully naked. Her delicate, slim body was lovely to behold in the candlelight surrounding them. Her nipples hardened at the sudden exposure, and he felt himself become obviously aroused as he remembered the feeling of having one of those pert, pink buds in his mouth.

Belle shivered despite the warmth in the room. Her nerves must have shown on her face because Adam reached out to her and pulled her close, wrapping her in his arms. He began to speak, but feeing as though she may lose her confidence altogether if she didn’t act, Belle reached up to instigate another kiss. This time she let her hand trail down his stomach towards his genitals. Trusting her instincts, she took hold of his erection and began to gently stroke it up and down. It felt smoother than she’d expected, almost like velvet. 

Belle felt Adam shudder slightly as she continued her movements. He kissed her all the while, but a soft groan escaped from the back of his throat, and he began to breathe more heavily. Breaking away from the kiss all of a sudden, he moved to cup Belle’s cheek. 

“My darling that feels wonderful, but I must stop you or the evening will be over before it’s begun.” 

Catching his meaning after what she had learned from her chat with Mrs Potts that morning, Belle removed her hand from him, but not before noticing that the tip of his penis had become moist. She gently brushed one finger over the wetness and then brought the finger up to her mouth. She licked it and was pleasantly surprised at the salty flavour of the liquid. 

“You taste... interesting.” She said, with a smile that spoke of nothing but genuine pleasure. Adam doubted any other woman could get away with such an action without it seeming contrived. 

“I would gladly allow you to taste me again my love, however, perhaps it’s time for me to return the favour?” As he said this, Adam indicated the bed behind them. 

“Only if you feel ready though.” He attempted to sound reassuring while still feeling excruciatingly aroused. 

“I’ve never felt more comfortable.” Belle responded, and moved to lie down on a luxurious fur throw that covered the entire bed. She hadn’t been lying, everything about this felt right, but she was aware of a fluttering in her stomach that could only be nerves. This was to be her first time, and she was expecting some pain. 

Adam came to lie down next to her. He rolled onto his side and she did the same so that they were facing each other. Seeming to read her thoughts, he aimed to be reassuring. 

“I will do my very best to ensure that you experience minimal discomfort. I hate to think of hurting you.” He traced a finger down Belle’s cheek. 

“There are a few things I can do that might help you feel more... prepared.” He was bashful as he said this, but she was already aware of what he was suggesting thanks again to Mrs Potts. 

“Thank you.” Belle said, genuinely touched that Adam cared so much. “I trust you to do whatever you think is best.” She reached up to stroke his face, mimicking his gesture. All at once their lips met again, and this time there was a heat behind their movements that hadn’t been so intense until now. 

Adam rolled Belle onto her back, still lying off to one side. Her head was bent towards him to maintain the kiss and her arms were around his neck. He gently cupped her breast, intending to repeat the nipple play she had so enjoyed previously, but found that he couldn’t resist the pull of her musky scent. He stroked one finger down her stomach lightly and brought it to her entrance, avoiding the small nub that was the seat of her pleasure for the moment and focusing on easing his finger inside her. 

Belle’s breath hitched as she felt Adam’s finger enter her. The feeling was one of being stretched. Not painful but strangely pleasant. She maintained eye-contact with him and leaned up on her forearms as he reached further inside her to rub the area he knew could bring her satisfaction. He felt gratified when she closed her eyes and a moan escaped her lips. 

Much as he wanted to taste her, Adam was continuously aware of being close to orgasm. It had felt like an eternity since he’d had any of these experiences, and he couldn’t remember ever feeling this aroused in the past. He felt himself leaking with need for his wife. He removed his finger and looked at Belle’s flushed face. Her eyes sparkled with longing and he observed that she had grown even more slick in the past few minutes. She gave a slight nod and lay back down, awaiting his next move.


	2. Chapter 2

It was impossible for Adam to contemplate anything other than taking Belle in his arms and making love to her. Never before had he felt this much love and affection for someone he was about to sleep with. In fact, he was struggling to even recall his previous experiences. All he could think about was his wife. 

“Is something wrong?” Belle looked concerned and Adam realised he’d been about to continue readying her to receive him when his train of thought had become distracted. 

“Absolutely not, my love.” With that, he lowered himself further so that his head was resting between her thighs. Her soft curls tickled his lips as he parted her gently and took the fleshy nub into his mouth. He knew it was unlikely that she would orgasm solely from this. That was something he planned to work on with her at a later date. Nevertheless he wanted her to experience the pleasure it could bring. 

“Adam, I’m ready.” Belle was tentative, but seemed sure of herself. It was obvious that she had enjoyed everything so far, but he could tell that she felt the same need as he did to couple together in body as well as soul. 

“I know it may hurt me, but please don’t worry.” It was said with a smile, and Adam felt reassured as he looked at his beautiful wife. He positioned himself between her legs and let her wrap them around him. Lowering himself to kiss her, he guided his erection with one hand and entered her slowly. 

Belle’s eyes locked onto his as he let himself go deeper. He felt a slight resistance and pushed past it, causing Belle to breathe in suddenly against his mouth. He broke off the kiss but saw that she was smiling. 

“Stop frowning, I’m alright.” It came as a whisper, and gave him the encouragement he needed to withdraw and re-enter. He knew that he wouldn’t last long, and felt no need for powerful thrusts. Instead he moved gently and focussed on kissing Belle, who reached to clasp her hands behind his head as she had done the first time they kissed. 

Before long Adam felt his orgasm building, and a soft moan from Belle sent him over the edge. He sensed himself pouring into her and couldn’t help but sigh out her name. Rather than removing himself straight away, he checked to see that Belle was alright, and saw tears in her eyes.

“My darling, are you hurt!? I’m so sorry!” Adam began to panic but Belle shushed him straight away. 

“I’m happy.” She smiled again and tried to blink away her tears, but one escaped and rolled down her cheek. Adam reached out to wipe it away with his finger and then moved over to his side of the bed. Belle immediately nestled into him and closed her eyes. 

“I am too.” He replied, kissing the top of her head and following her into sleep surrounded by the warmth of the fire.


	3. Chapter 3

Some time later, Belle was woken by gentle snoring. She glanced across at her husband and smiled slightly to herself. Never before had she awoken so happy. She felt as though in this room with Adam, they were in some sort of bubble that couldn’t be penetrated by trouble or sadness. 

She took a moment to observe her surroundings. Of course, she’d been in this bedroom before. Back when Adam was cursed, she had helped to nurse him back to health here after their encounter with the wolves. It had been that situation that had brought about the beginnings of a change in Adam. Belle fondly remembered the conversation they’d had about Romeo and Juliet when Adam lay in this very bed recovering. 

Things in the room were slightly different now. When the curse broke, a change came upon the castle revealing its former grandeur. Adam had also taken care to introduce things into his bedroom for Belle. The bookshelves held copies of all of her favourite titles and she had her own dressing table and wardrobe. It warmed Belle’s heart to know that Adam wanted her to share his quarters, a true demonstration that he had changed from his old ways of relegating ladies to the room at the other end of the secret passage. 

Belle drew some of the warm furry throw up to cover herself, noticing that rain outside had dropped the temperature of the room. They must have slept for hours as the fire was in need of new kindling, however Belle didn’t want to get up just yet. It was too nice to lie curled up beside Adam, listening to his sleepy breathing and wondering what he dreamt of. 

This is true love, Belle thought to herself. To take such pleasure in simply lying side by side with her husband, enjoying the silence and her own thoughts. She didn’t even feel much pain, much less than she had expected to after their first time. She had found herself enjoying the experience as much as she’d hoped. In fact, she doubted very much that it would be long until she and Adam could expect an addition to the family, given how satisfying it had been.


End file.
